


A favor of a Spider

by Karezi413



Series: Responsibilites [5]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karezi413/pseuds/Karezi413
Summary: Karkat looks for someone to watch over Terezi and Aradia, and his best option may not be who he likes.





	A favor of a Spider

Karkat sighed as he stood outside Vriska’s hive, being rather cautious. With Equius living just next door from her, he didn’t want him knowing that was coming. To protect himself from Equius, he had donned a black cloak to cover his head and torso. He didn’t quite know if Vriska had even remembered he was coming, several time before she forgot, so he wouldn’t put it past her to forget. He sighed and knocked on the door, glancing over at Equius’ hive as he waited. 

 

In a short amount of time Vriska opened the door, blinking and pulling him in quick and closing the door. Karkat groaned as he caught his stepping, glaring at Vriska. She caught his glare and instead rolled her eyes, gesturing him to her dining room, sitting at the table and kicking her feet up. He followed her in as he pulled his hood down.

 

“So what did you want.” She asked, watching him sit across the table. “And what am I getting from it?” Vriska didn’t particularly care enough to fight in the revolution, she hadn’t found a good enough reason to actually care, at least not yet. She was usually treated well and didn’t have any reason to oppose now. Karkat had found this out from Tavros when he asked, also getting her location from him as he hadn’t really known where she lived. Tavros was his best resource on Vriska, they had a few black flings, Tavros knew it wasn’t healthy in the past, despite her apologies, but he couldn’t keep away, it felt too good, but he swore it would never go beyond sex. Vriska on the other hand had asked for forgiveness frequently and wanted to start it back up, but if anyone asked, she never cared.

 

“I know you know Terezi and Aradia are pregnant, and too keep things short. I want you to protect them.” He said flat out, there was no point in beating around the bush with Vriska.

 

“And why the hell would I do that?” She asked, raising a brow at his demand.

 

“Well, for one, you’ll get good food there, you won’t have to do much unless someone threatens them.” He replied, watching her as she chuckled.

 

“While that sounds good, not enough.” She said decidedly. “I think you forget that I’d be gone for months, and that I hate grubs, why would I want to do that?”

 

“How about a month then?”

 

“No dice, Vantas.” She remarked, rolling her eyes.

 

“Then, let me put it this way. Not only will you get good food for sitting on your ass, since it’s a month only, you won’t have to deal with the grubs. And, you’ll know Terezi’s safe. Come on, you’re still pale for her, just admit it.” Recently, despite the girls still being moirails, they hadn’t seen much of each other. In fact Vriska hadn’t seen Terezi since she got pregnant, she didn’t want to be there when Terezi would really do anything with the grub. She just felt like Terezi might be a bit different, and she didn’t want to see that.

 

“And why would it be only a month? What happens in a month?” She asked, crossing her arms.

 

“Sollux is there now, I need him to come back to spread out his tasks a bit. In a month he’ll come back, but I need a placeholder.” Karkat hated to admit it, but Sollux was stronger than him, he was really much stronger than he looked considering her looked like a twig. He wasn’t at an Equius level, but he was still one of the stronger trolls, and Karkat wanted a strong troll to protect the girls from harm.

 

“...I’ll do it. On one condition.” She told him. “You’ll owe me. I’ll call the favor when I choose.” She told him, watching him nod.

 

“Fine, I can handle that.” He told her, standing up. “When you get there, tell Sollux to return. They’re all at Terezi’s hive. Be there by tomorrow.” He moved to leave, Vriska standing up and gathering up some of the things she might need as Karkat headed out of Vriska’s hive, pulling his hood up. He spotted Equius by his hive as Nepeta had arrived, who noticed him coming out of Vriska’s hive. Karkat moved quickly as Nepeta tried to distract Equius from the other troll.


End file.
